Hymn For The Missing
by alee412
Summary: Piers Nivans sacrificed himself for the sake of the future, or so he believed. But the very thing that was suppose to have killed him, saved him. Years later, Piers is back and ready to continue his fight against bioterrorism.
1. Prologue

Piers Nivans sacrificed himself for the sake of the future, or so he believed. But the very thing that was suppose to have killed him, saved him. Years later, Piers is back and ready to continue his fight against bioterrorism.

_**»title« hymn for the missing**_  
_**»feat« piers nivans, chris redfield + more**_  
_**»genre« horror, thriller, drama, zombies, sad**_  
_**»rating« r**_  
_**»warning« if you haven't played Resident Evil 6, you might want to skip the rest of this forewords. It contains spoiler alerts. **_

_—__spoiler alert—_

_**»prologue«**_

"No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!" Chris yelled, watching as the younger man limped his way over to the escape pod controls. Piers glanced at his mutated arm, then back to Chris who was staring at him through the pod's small, round window. "Goddamnit Piers!"

Reaching up with a shaky arm, Piers grabbed hold of the pod's lever and turned it with a small grunt. He pushed it in, activating the escape pod.

"No!" Chris slammed his hands against the sides of the window, looking Piers in the eyes when he came back into full visual range. "Piers! Open the goddamn door-that's an order!"

The two stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last forever. Chris glanced down, realizing that his rank meant nothing at this very moment. There was no way in hell Piers was going to open the door. He looked back up at Piers, almost whispering "no..."

Piers gave him a slight nod. The escape pod jetted out into the ocean. Chris' view of the younger man that sacrificed everything slowing becoming blurred with the hazy water as he screamed out his name. Piers stood there, the underwater facility slowing collapsing around him.

"I'm sorry Captain."


	2. Rebirthed

_I'm sorry Captain..._

Piers jolted up from the bed quickly, sweat beads slowly rolling down his forehead. He let out a pained grunt, feeling the needles in his right arm twist and jerk with his movements. A shaky hand reached over, grabbing hold of one of the needles. His eyes traced the tube that it was connected to, all the way up to a metal rack that held several bags. One bag was filled with a clear liquid (he assumed that must have been the one that contained pain killers considering he was feeling a bit numb). His brow furrowed, looking at the other bags- one filled with a sickly bluish-green liquid, another filled with a yellow liquid and one more that contained a thick looking purple liquid. '_What the fuck are those for?' _He wondered to himself. Taking a moment to look around the room, memories and thoughts began to rush his mind. Groaning, Piers leaned forward a bit and grabbed ahold of his head.

_'I did it for the future...I did it...for the...BSAA...'_

"Gnnaaah," he groaned as the memories racked against his brain. He felt a sharp pain rush throughout his right arm. In response, he grabbed ahold of it tightly but the pain was already gone. Piers raised his right arm, examining it. '_This isn't right...' _he thought. How was he even here? '_I'm supposed to be dead'_

The door creaked open, a woman wearing a white lab coat stepped inside. Her dark, brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail- a loose piece of hair, too short to be tucked back, hung down just above her left eye. She pulled out a pair of black-rimmed glasses, brushing the piece of loose hair out of the way as she slipped them on. Pulling a chart out from under her arm, she looked it over for a moment then at Piers.

"You're awake." She stated, sounding amazed. Piers furrowed his brow once more and looked her over once before speaking.

"Where am I?" The woman simply nodded at his question. He knew what that meant- she could easily answer it but instead, she was going to answer his question with a series of her own.

"Do you know your name?" She asked, selecting a pen from her pocket and clicking it.

"Piers Nivans. Where am I?" The woman scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Do you know your age?"

"I'm twenty-six years old. Where am I?" More scribbling.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I don't even know _where_ I am!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on the bed. The woman glanced up at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked, looking at him this time. He was a bit taken aback by this. She seemed sincerely curious, unlike with the other questions. Maybe it was because she had already known the answers to the other questions, but not this one. How could she?

"The last thing I remember..." he trailed off, thinking for a moment. "I remember..." he hesitated, not wanting to remember. "I remember being in the Underwater Facility, and it crumbling on top of me. I remember water rushing over me."

"Do you remember-?"

"Injecting myself with the C-Virus?" Piers interrupted. The woman nodded, scribbling once more on her clipboard. "Are you going to tell me where I am now? How I'm even here? And who the hell are you?"

The woman clicked her pen closed and set it down along with the clipboard. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked Piers directly in the eye. "My name is Dr. Allison Kincaid. You're in the BSAA Russian Headquarters Research Facility. You've been here for three years." A look of pure shock covered his face. _Three years?!_ He screamed in his head. So many thoughts rushed throughout his mind. Why has he been there so long? What happened after the Underwater Facility? Who saved him?

"What happened?" He asked after a moment of collecting thoughts. "How did I get out?" Allison gave him a soft smile.

"I think it might be best if you see for yourself." She stood up and walked over to the cabinets. Opening one of the small doors, her manicured hand wrapped itself around a DVD case and pulled it out. Carefully taking the disc out of the case, she slipped it inside the laptop sitting on top of the desk. Picking it up, she brought it over to Piers and set it on his lap.

His eyes focused on the screen as pictures began to appear on the screen in a haze.

"Fucking Chris…"a female voice grumbled angrily. The camera zoomed in and out, examining random pieces of junk that were floating about in the water. "I'm getting tired of being in this cramped space, damn it."

"Relax Val, the Captain said we were close to the facility." This time, a male voice- he didn't recognize either voice. '_Who are these people? Members of the BSAA? Chris…where is he? If I've just woken up after three years, shouldn't the Captain have been informed? Maybe he's on a mission…' _his thoughts trailed off as something came into view on the screen.

"Holy shit, is that?" The female asked, sounding amazed. He could hear her moving around in her seat. The view became blurry for a moment as the camera zoomed in. The light adjusted and in view rested a large cocoon looking item that rested between a rock and a large, metal stud. "That must be him."

Allison reached over and paused the video, then looked to Piers who was simply staring at the screen. "That's you." She said bluntly.

Piers broke his gaze away from the screen and looked at her with a mix of shock and disgust. "I became…one of those things?" He recalled his time in Edonia with Chris, the creatures that would emerge from the cocoons. He was appalled that he had spent time in one of those things. _Would I have turned into one of those creatures if they didn't rescue me?_

"Piers," he looked to Allison, "Bishop and her team pulled you up from the bottom of the ocean. They brought you back here and after six months of being in our labs, the cocoon hatched and you were…" she paused for a moment, looking for the right word, "rebirthed." The word made him shiver. _Rebirthed._

"Who is Bishop?" He asked, furrowing his brow. He'd never heard of a member of any squad with that name. She must've been new.

"A woman Chris met three months after the incident. I don't know the exact details of how they met, but I do know he met her while he was working a mission in Serbia." She nodded as if to confirm herself of the details. She looked at Piers. "You can talk to her about all that if you wanna know."


End file.
